HK G11
H&K G11 ('''H'eckler and K'och '''G'ewehr 11)'' is a cash assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview HK G11 is an innovative assault rifle developed by German Heckler & Koch company that holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition for each magazine. The secondary fire mode activates 3-rounds burst fire. Generally, this weapon has a very high rate of fire for an assault rifle. Advantages *Usable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Able to perform 3-rounds burst *Large magazine size (50) *Decent recoil *High rate of fire in both modes *Fairly accurate Disadvantages *Does not share magazine with other guns *Low damage for an assault rifle *Unusable scope *Expensive *Heavy weight Tips *It has the same firepower as Kriss Super V. *Its rate of fire is the same as most submachine guns. *Its weight is the same as QBB-95. *Use automatic mode in close range while burst fire mode in long range. *A 50 rounds of G11 can do 1250 ~ 2500 damage to zombies. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. HK G11 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. *The damage can be increased from 25 - 30 which is equal to StG 44. *Even though the rate of fire is already high, it can be boosted more until 97%, which is higher than dual mode of Skull-3. *Each enhancement of magazine size will increases by 5. Variant G11 Gold This is a revolutionary assault rifle that developed by German H&K company. It holds 50 rounds for each round with 4.73mm case-less bullet. It has its advantage of high capacity to hold bullets and a raid fire as it is not use empty shells. It provides three-rounds burst for its second mode. Its movement limit has been improved in G11 gold edition. Users Counter-Terrorists * : Limited use by US Special Forces. Terrorists: *Guerilla Warfare: Seen in posters. Events This weapon was released alongside Rush Battle on: *'''South Korea: 3 January 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 9 January 2013. *'China': 9 January 2013. *'Japan': 16 January 2013. *'Indonesia': 3 July 2013. *'Singapore/Malaysia:' 17 July 2013. There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on: *'South Korea': 26 September 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 8 October 2013 **Resold again on 10 December 2013. **Resold again on 7 May 2014. *'China/Japan': 10 October 2013. The gold edition was released alongside Drill on: *'South Korea': 24 October 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 5 November 2013. *'China/Japan': 6 November 2013. The gold edition was released alongside Shooting Star on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 7 May 2014. Gallery HK G11= File:G11_viewmodel.png|View model 184403_443503385719402_1358228520_n.png|World model g11_a.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare member holding the G11 1207 495950200457602 1077879683 n.jpg|In-game screenshot HK G11.jpg|Indonesia poster hkg11.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 20130109ff_14.jpg|China poster HKG11_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Arx_g11_m95_stg44_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:G11_hud.png|HUD icon g11.gif|Fire and reload animation Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert Edition= G116_vmdl.png|View model G11_6_wmdl.png|World model File:G11_enhance_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master Edition= G118_vmdl.png|View model G11_8_wmdl.png|World model File:G11_enhance_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:G11_enhance_poster_chn.jpg|China poster |-| Gold Edition= G11g_vmdl.png|View model G11g_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading Driller_G11Gold_korea poster.png|Korea poster File:G11g_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster w1-2.jpg|China poster File:Drill_g11g_poster_jp.png|Japan poster File:Shooting_star_hkg11g_sg_my_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:G11g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot HKG11_gold_ss_code box.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Trivia *The HK G11 is one of the few weapons which used caseless ammunitions. *In Indonesia's patch note and promotional poster, the HK G11 is mistyped as HK11, which is the predecessor of the HK23. Though so, the weapon's name in game is still HK G11. External Links *HK G11 at Wikipedia. *HK G11 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Heckler & Koch Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:4.73mm user Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Experimental weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities